Not Interested
by Fairy x Hunter
Summary: Sting continues to ask Rogue why he chose that they join Fairy Tail. He asked numerous times, but Rogue always says he wasn't 'interested'. That is, until, Sting hit the jackpot and found it was because of a girl... Later that day, Rogue found Lucy by the South Gate Park. And from there, things flow easily. (This is my first official RoLu fic, so I hope you enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay—I LIED. I just caught up in RoLu and I decided to make one fic. PEACE! :P Well, just another story I found time to create! XD AND this is also my first OFFICIAL RoLu fic! :3 :3 Yay, me! Since I just keep on creating NaLu—because it was the first pairing I really supported and keep finding ideas for it—I decided to try writing others! Also, I think it's a first for me to write in Rogue's POV! Yay, me again! XD Anyway, hope you enjoy~**

**Oh, and just a little warning to RoLu fans there: There will be a s**_**mall**_** NaLu confession there. Okay? (Even if this is officially RoLu, I can't find a way to take out any speck of NaLu. -_-)**

**~~~~~ Not Interested ~~~~~**

**Rogue's POV:**

Sting, me and—of course—our exceeds have joined Fairy Tail 2 weeks ago and surprisingly, the guild greeted us with much joy, despite some conflicts of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. Mostly with that Lucy and Minerva incident...

Sting and me—do I still need to mention the exceeds, that are obviously always with us?—quite the guild, and I suggested we join Fairy Tail, much to Stings dismay—up until now, he is questioning me. And if you're wondering, the guild master, Makarov, found Lector—more like _forced_ Minerva to give Lector—and eventually Sting, Lector and Frosch got this tearful reunion—which Fairy Tail also joined, and made a celebration with both our arrival, and the success in getting Lector back. What a strange guild, Fairy Tail is, I still think. Of course, since I am never used to this kind of guild relation. Well, I have to get used to it, sooner or later...

"Oh, come on, Rogue. Just spit it out, already." Sting, _annoyingly_, whined. He's been doing this since the day I suggested Fairy Tail, and is _still_ not over it. "I promise I won't bother you any longer if you tell me!"

'_If I tell you, you would bother me even more.'_ I thought to myself. I already told _one_ lie that should've sent him away and not bother me anymore. And I am _still_ sticking to it. But Sting was, surprisingly, smarter than I thought.

Sting was not giving up. "Rogue Cheney, I know that's not your reason. I mean, you say you're only interested in Gajeel, but if you want to _defeat _him, why do you want to be in the same guild, then? I mean, they can only have brawls with one another and you hate brawls! You know he won't get serious with you, unless you're in another guild, right? Right?!"

"Fro thinks so too!" My exceed, Frosch, said.

"Eh... But, Frosch—you know the reason, right?" Lector commented. "I mean, you _are_ his exceed." Now they finally notice. So they aren't as smart as I thought they were, eh? Good thing. Well, not that I was obvious about my real reason anyway...

"Um... Yeah—Fro knows!" Frosh said. Oh, please shut up now, Frosch... Please just shut up this one time, before Sting forces it out of you... Or uses you as bait... Please...

Sting smirked, as if reading my mind. And as if having one mind, Lector and he both tried to catch Frosch, who knew exactly what they would do, and hid behind me.

"Fro will never tell you!" he said, and I smirked—well, not that I was smirking here. I didn't show an emotion around here. "Fro made a promise to Rogue, that Fro will never tell anyone!"

Sting growled and studied me a bit, trying to figure out—I don't even know why he was so interested. Oh, yeah... He's been trying to find out what else I'm interested in, since I am usually not, and wants to find out more. Yeah—as if I'll tell him. "Mmm... Is it because of a girl?"

I winced, but immediately covered it up. "I'm not interested in girls." I replied, using my emotionless mask to help me. But it seems that Sting has noticed the wince...

"Liar—it is a girl." He had a victory smirk in his face which I really wanted to punch away. That face of knowing, oh how much I hated it... To me, it's like a face saying I've been revealed and everyone will know how I feel, and what I am thinking about. That is one thing I do _not_ like people looking into. "So, who has caught your eye, Rogue?"

"I told you, I'm not interested." I said, and stood up. "I'm going home now. It's getting late. Frosch?" I motioned to my exceed to just shook his head and wanted to play with the other exceeds more. I nodded my head and stepped out of the guild, immediately sighing when the guild doors closed.

I didn't do as I said I would since Frosch wasn't there, and just went on walking, lost in my own thoughts. I wasn't anywhere near Sabertooth, so I didn't have to worry for anyone—I don't want to name, but let me tell you it had something to do with Rufus and Orga trying to be the strongest members of the guild—punching me out of nowhere. As far as I know, Salamander—the one who loves fighting the most—announces a fight first. And I admit, I do not want to get into _that_ again.

I smelt a familiar scent, and that snapped me back to reality. When I looked around, it seems that I was in South Gate Park. I followed the scent and I found Lucy sitting there, looking down. I became curious, not used to seeing the celestial spirit mage in a down mood. Usually, she would still be at the guild with Salamander—not that I care or noticed or anything!

It seems that she heard my footsteps and looked at where I was, and saw me. She smiled and waved at me. "Hey, Rogue!" she greeted. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Sting or Frosch?" She moved sideways, and motioned me to sit beside her.

I did as I was told, and replied to her, "Sting, Lector and Frosch are still at the guild. I was just getting some fresh air." Lucy giggled, and I really thought I was going to melt. _'Stop it, Rogue. Just stop it. Man up and stop feeling like this!' _I told myself.

When she stopped giggling, she asked me, "Is the smell of booze really getting to you? I know how you feel. Fairy Tail just loves partying."

I gave a small smile and nodded in agreement. "So, Lucy. What are _you _doing here? I would usually think you would go home with Salamander. And you also seem, well, down."

Lucy looked at the ground again and sighed. "Am I that obvious? I tried not to be..." she looked at me and gave a sad smile. "You're really lucky you could hide all your feelings. I just wish... I could do the same..." A tear fell.

My eyes went wide and I panicked inside. What should you do if girls cry? Man, I am so not used to this! If it was Frosch, this would be a lot easier. Oh, dear Lord, help me! I'd like to ask her why, but what if she doesn't want to?! The best way to comfort is to hug her—but I don't think I have courage to do _that_! Why is this so hard?!

Lucy laughed, as if reading my mind, and wiped her tear. She rested her back at the tree, and looks at the sky, which was already coming to a sunset. "Can I just spill it out to you? I just... I just can't bear this on my own..." I could tell she was holding a sob. And I could tell she would break sooner or later, and I will have to try comforting her. But curiosity took control, and I nodded my head.

She smiled, and said, "Thank you, Rogue..." and she began. "You see... I used to like Natsu before. You know, as in, more than a best friend way." And now it was _my_ heart that was crumbling to pieces. How did I see that coming? "But as you and the whole guild know, Lisanna just confessed to Natsu and now they officially became together. I was just..." More tear started falling, and she looked at the ground, grinding her teeth. "I was just so late... If I could've told him sooner... if I could've just told him earlier... Things wouldn't be this way, right? I am just so... So stupid..." she burst out crying, and I just realized something.

'_She was just too late... If she can move on... That would be great, right? It would be super! Okay, I am being selfish now. But... If I was also too late... Would I... Would I also be heartbroken? Heartbroken? What am I talking about?!' _I cursed myself in thinking nonsense thought, and watch Lucy sob beside me. I did what instincts told me to.

I hugged Lucy, and could feel her body go in shock. But soon enough, she relaxed in my arms and hugged me, continuing to sob. "Are you, at least, happy for them?" I whispered to her.

I felt her nod her head. "Of course. Natsu and Lisanna are my friends. I feel great that they have someone to care about."

"Knowing you feel happy, it would make you feel better, right?" I asked. For some reason, I really felt that I should comfort her. I felt my heart ache to see her in a state like this.

"Y-Yeah..." she said, and I felt that she started to ease.

"So... How do you think you should deal with this, Lucy? Will you be okay?" I asked, and I noticed that my voice was full of concern.

"Yeah, I'll be okay sooner or later." She said, and she went quiet for a while—probably thinking for an answer for my other question. "I... I'll..." she wiped her tears and looked at me. "Hey, Rogue... Can you... You wouldn't mind if you could come with me on a long mission, for a while, right?"

And I couldn't be happier saying yes. "Yeah, of course. You're my guild mate, right?" I asked, never thought I would answer her question.

Lucy smiled and hugged me tight. "Thank you, Rogue. And you're not just a guild mate. You're my friend, remember?" A friend... I felt my lips tug into a smile and my heart race.

"Yeah..." I whispered. "I am your friend..."

**. . .**

Later, I arrived home, the smile not removing from my face, despite all the efforts I did to hide it. I hoped the others were still in the guild, or I'll be doomed to life having to explain tonight. And I am exhausted.

I turned the knob and opened the door and almost immediately, a someone said, "Hello, Rogue. Where have you been?"

I turned around, and there sat Sting, sitting on a one-man couch, running his hand through Lectors fur, as Frosch immediately flown to me.

"Rogue—where have you been? Fro missed you!"

I rolled my eyes at Sting and comforted Frosch. "Sting, are you trying to copy an evil villain sitting on a chair, expecting his enemies?"

"Sting is the best at acting! He looks like a real one!" Lector cheered, getting away from Stings grasp, who've stood up already.

"I was just out in a walk." I answered Sting, then remembering my promise to Lucy. "And I have to go somewhere the day after tomorrow. You won't mind, do you? It'll be a long trip."

Before I left the room, Sting said, "Is it about Lucy?" and I stopped my tracks. In the corner of my eye, I could see him smirk. "Don't even try to hide it, Rogue. I can tell she's been with you. Dragon senses, remember?"

I sighed, and nodded in defeat. "I'll go to bed already." I excused, and made my way to my room.

After a quick shower, I noticed Frosch was already sleeping. I changed my clothes and lay in bed, trying to get shut eye, but failed to. I sat at the edge of my bed and got lost in thought, as I remembered what happened the past 2 weeks. I got into Fairy Tail, because of... Because of what—I didn't know why. I just felt... I just felt that I wanted to join. Then I usually find myself starring at the blonde beauty, Lucy and immediately look away. Then today, I smiled twice because of her. My heart would always race and I tried all my efforts to comfort her. I remembered about when she said something about being too late, and I found myself thinking of what may happen if I was too late—if I would get a heart break. What was _wrong_ with me?

Reality struck and my eyes widened. I placed my head in my head, chanting, _'Stupid... Stupid... Stupid...'_ I can't believe it. I must be sick. I must be going insane. Everything that happened... Was it because I was... No—it can't be! I just... I just... She's my friend! Yeah—she said she was my friend! Of course. A friend to friend concern.

But... Was that why I felt jealousy when Natsu was always near Lucy before? When he would always make her blush and laugh? Wait—what am I thinking again?! What... What do I want?! What's wrong with me?!

I remembered Stings smirk and how his eyes looked. He knew something that I was too oblivious to realize. I looked at my clock and saw it was really late already. _'How long was I thinking?'_

I slumped back to bed, and to focus on sleeping. I was finally drowsing into sleep, and one thought flashed to me as I fell asleep. Taunting me in my dream. _'I'm in love with Lucy Heartfilia.'_

. . .

**Yay—I published 2 stories today! :3 Hope you liked it! It's my first RoLu (but not my first RoLu MOMENT) so I hope I won't suck at this... Anyway, I hope I get to the 2****nd**** chapter! I enjoyed writing this, so maybe I can update this. Please review in how you think of it~ See yah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am too caught up with RoLu, I can't even type a single word in one of my stories... -.-" I need to read other fanfics to get inspiration... I think I need ice-cream... XD Anyway, thank you for the reviews. Thank goodness my first RoLu fic isn't that crappy! And yes, I'm sticking to Rogues POV! XD I might do Lucy sooner or later... Anyway, enjoy the story~**

**~~~~~ Not Interested ~~~~~**

**Rogue's POV:**

_As soon as the train stopped and I stepped foot on the sweet, non-transporting ground, the first thought I had was seeing Lucy. We strolled our way to the guild, and were greeted by guild members. And there I saw Lucy, happy as ever, chatting with her friends. She seemed to notice my presence as she turned around and waved at me. I smiled back and head to the bar._

_Few minutes later, a guy came in the guild and he didn't seem to notice the guilds stares, as his eyes were only looking at Lucy. I had a really bad feeling about this..._

_He made his way towards Lucy, who happily greeted him. He was blushing—and I hate to admit I hated this guy I don't know—and the other girls seem to giggle. He avoided eye contact with her, which raise my suspicions. "H-Hey, Lucy... I-I need to t-tell something to you..." Stuttering? He is _definitely_ going to do what I think he's going to do. Attention passengers, this is a one way trip to dooms vil. _

_Lucy, on the other hand, seemed oblivious. Half of the guild knows, and she is as clueless as ever. _'I wonder if she'd be like that if I would confess to her...' _I thought, but quickly pushed away that thought. Then a bitter thought came to me. _'If I even have a chance left with her, after what _he'll_ do.'

_The guy fiddled with his fingers as he cleared his throat—probably finding his confidence, and the right words to say. I wondered if I would be the same as him, but as quickly that thought came, it left—by force. "I just wanted to tell you that... Ever since I met you... I... I..." And here comes our destination. "I liked you ever since, Lucy!" he forced out._

_I clenched my fist, resisting the urge to run out the guild. That's what Lucy did, didn't she? I also resisted the urge to punch this guy in the face that he was _way_ behind him. What do men say these days—I saw her first? Yeah, I think that was the right line. I saw her first! I inwardly face palmed myself for that thought. I was sounding like a lovesick puppy._

_Lucy smiled—much to my dismay—and it sent cheers around the guild. A blush was creeping in her face, and she looked away. "I... I like you, too..."_

_The guild immediately started chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss..." as I was forcing myself to stay still on my seat._

_Lucy and that guy blushed, and I suddenly found the floor very interesting. Until I realized I was just trying to distract myself. I willed myself to look at them to not give the guild suspicions, and right in time, I found Lucy leaning in to kiss the guy._

_The guild burst into louder cheers and started a celebration to the new found couple._

_Not able to hold it anymore, I turned to the shadow and dashed out the guild unnoticed. It was a good thing all their attention was on them. I reached the South Gate Part and literally collapsed in the bench, like I was just defeated. _

_I leaned my head on my hands, and found my eyes were wet. I was crying! Well, this was a first timer. I never cried my whole life—until now. And it's over a girl who doesn't even like me. Or... It was because I'm too late._

**. . .**

I woke up—well, more like _bolted_ upwards from a sleep—sweating and panting. I looked beside me where Frosch was still sleeping, and side. I placed my head on my hands and started rubbing my temples. I sighed and thought about that dream—nightmare—I had. _'Dreams aren't supposed to be true all the time, right?'_ I thought to myself. _'I mean, if you dream of raining candies and beating the crap out of Sting, _one_ of them has to happen, right?'_

I sat up and got into the bathroom. _'If I was too late...'_ my mind wondered. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. _'I shouldn't think about it right now...'_ And I tried to keep myself occupied by remembering it was only Lucy, me and Frosch for the coming weeks. How can anyone confess to her while she's with me, right? As soon as that thought came, a small smile placed in my lips. I can't wait till tomorrow...

**Time Skip: Mission Day!**

I arrived at the train station with Frosch. I was a few minutes earlier—excite much?—but Lucy was already there. When she saw me, she put on a bright smile and waved—like this mission wasn't just so she could get over a broken heart.

I also waved and smile—and caught Frosch holding a snicker which I chose to ignore—and made my way towards her. "Hi, Lucy." Frosch and I greeted, now in front of her.

"Hey, Rogue! Are you ready for the mission?" She asked, and I nodded in return. She then, held my hand—and I tried keeping myself from blushing or anything that would give away anything—and started pulling us inside, Frosch in her arms.

We settled in our seat, and Frosch asked, "Ne... Lucy. Fro is wondering what that mission is about. Eh... How long will it take?" Good question. I never thought o it since I was trying to focus in keeping my motion sickness hidden to stop myself from being embarrassed in front of her—how I hate the fact that dragon slayers just _had_ to have motion sickness.

"It's the longest mission I could find—finding all the missing people in one town which have been hidden in various places. It also said that at least one of them disappears every day, so it makes it much more difficult. We have to defeat the source of the disappearances, and bring whoever it is to jail. I thought it would be perfect, considering we have a dragon slayer." Lucy motioned to me. "Also, the reward it pretty high, considering how many people we have to find—500, 000 Jewels."

"Fro thinks the mission is great!"

I nodded my head, but soon regretted, since I started feeling worst. And I bet it didn't go unnoticed, since Lucy started laughing. How humiliating...

"Hey, Rogue. Do you have motion sickness?" she asked, trying to hold her laughter from bursting. "Most dragon slayers I know, do. You need any help? I know some tricks that can lessen it—and make you sleep—because of Natsu."

I nodded my head. Pride comes after health—because I think I'm going to get sick.

She giggled, and motioned me to sit beside her, since I was right across from her. I did—with accomplishing to not humiliatingly fall to the ground. To my surprise, she placed my head on her lap, and I was trying my best to make sure my face doesn't turn crimson, that I'm sure will be. She started to play with my hair, which I found very nice and started feeling very sleepy. "You can sleep, Rogue. The trains not going to arrive any time soon anyway." Soon, my eye lids felt heavy, and before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

**. . .**

**I had to think hard about that mission... XD Anyway, at least I'm updating quickly—in this story... -.- Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review in how it was!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't you love me for updating quickly? XD Anyway, thanks for saying my mission choice was interesting. XD Honestly—I didn't know what to put for a long mission, and that was the best I could think of. :D And I thought of the perfect one! :D Hooray for me! Anyway, sorry for suck-ish chapter (?)! I want to update quick for you guys, and sometimes, I'm not in the mood... :P Please try to enjoy~**

**~~~~~ Not Interested ~~~~~**

**Rogue's POV:**

"_Rogue? Rogue, wake up."_

I groaned and twitched my nose. "5 more minutes, Sting..." I complained. Hmm... This doesn't quite feel like my bed. Did Sting do something? Well, as long as I get some sleep, I'm fine...

I heard a giggle. Wow, Sting sounds so girly right now. _"Rogue, you should really wake up, now. We already arrived. And this isn't Sting. It's Lucy." _Lucy? What's Lucy doing in my house?

Wait a second... My eyes bolted open in realization, and everything was sideways. I was kind of dizzy, which made me groan. The I realize what I was laying on... I bolted upwards, my face flushed, making Lucy laugh.

"Glad your back, Rogue." Lucy said, trying to cover her laugh.

I tried hiding the blush in my face and nodded. "Didn't you say we're back already?" I asked, glancing at Frosch who was still asleep. At least I don't get teased by him about this later.

Lucy nodded, and stood up. She motioned me to follow her, and soon enough, we were walking through the town. Most of the walls were covered with _'MISSING' _signs, and news about staying indoors. "This town... Looks nothing like a town at all!"

Frosch woke up in Lucy's arms, and immediately said, "Fro thinks so too!"

I nodded in agreement. "But it would be, as soon as we capture the criminal."

Soon, there was a man who neared us, and Lucy and I got into a fighting stance—just in case. Looks can be deceiving, right? So we aren't falling for a trap. The man chuckled. "I'm not the criminal. I was just going to see if you were the wizards who would take care of this case. And also, you should be going inside soon. Once it nears sunset, it isn't safe to be out in the open."

Lucy smiled and gave a hand to shake, which he shook. "We are wizards of Fairy Tail, and yes we are aware of the case." She said.

The man nodded, and led us to an inn. "You may see the mayor of this town tomorrow. He doesn't let anyone go inside the after sunset." He said, looking out the window at the scenery of the setting sun. Soon enough, it was dark out.

"May we ask some questions about the case? If you live in this town, you would surely know some things about it." I asked, really curious.

"Fro thinks so too! Fro wants to know!"

"I'll just book us in. Rogue, tell me about it later." Lucy said, and I nodded. She skipped her way to order some rooms.

I switched my attention back to the man, and asked, "Have there been any deaths? Or do they just really go missing?"

"So far, no clues of deaths have been found. But no one is for sure. The wizards we asked before go missing like the rest. But the next day in the morning, we would find them unconscious and have amnesia." He answered. "The enemy must be really strong. That's why the mayor decided to ask Fairy Tail."

I nodded. "Do you have any idea of the criminals? If they're wizards or not? If they are, what type of magic? How many? Their victims?"

"The mayor believes they're wizards. As for the magic, we have no clue. And we tried putting surveillance lacrimas, but in the morning, we would find it broken, so we have no idea how many. And the victims—it seems they're rising from the lowest position to the highest. The mayor is afraid that they would capture either him, or his daughter." He, surprisingly, answered all the questions. "That's all I know. But maybe the mayor knows more. He became more secretive since the first incident."

I nodded, and he excused himself to leave. As soon as I stood up, Lucy was back holding 1 room key. "Eh... It seems that no one should stay in one room alone. Seriously—I think the guy's underestimating me and thinks I'm _that_ weak." Lucy rolled her eyes. "I hope you don't mind. I requested for 2 beds, anyway."

I nodded. 2 beds anyway—not like we were sleeping in the same one. But being in the same room with her... I will try my best not to flush. Plus, Frosch was there!

Inside the room, Frosch and I told Lucy everything the guy said. She seemed to go in deep thought, as she was starring off into space. "This guy or girl has to be really strong. No one has seen their faces yet..."

"We start looking for them tomorrow, after meeting the mayor." I said. "For now, we better get some rest. Tomorrow might be a tough day."

"Fro thinks so too..." Frosch said, and drifted off to sleep.

**. . .**

The mayor—useless. He didn't seem to know anything except what we _already_ know. "This is tougher than I thought." I voiced out, sighing along with Lucy and Frosch. "If you were a criminal, where would you hide?" Lucy, Frosch and I have been thinking about that. There was no evidence at all, so for now, dragon slayer senses is useless. To think they failed me now...

"Maybe they might hide in the forest!" Lucy exclaimed, but then rejected it herself. "But that would be too obvious... Maybe they have a hideout under the village!" Then, yet again, she rejected that idea. "But we don't exactly know where they would hide it... I got it! We could go somewhere where we could see the whole town, and from there, we could see anyone suspicious who's outside!"

"Fro thinks it's a great idea, Lucy!" Frosch said, flying alongside me.

"Well, it's the best plan we have now." I said, kind of agreeing. Later that day, was totally unexpected...

Later that day, we had total free time until the sunset, so Lucy decided that we could explore the town—when it's more 'like a town', she said, since we arrived there nearing sunset, so it wasn't as bustling as day time. Also, in other news, there has been another missing person.

"Rogue!" Lucy said, pulling my hand—and it seems she isn't planning to let go soon, which made me want to rejoice a bit. Who am I kidding—rejoice a lot! "There is this some sort of fair. Can we please go there?" And she did the most—ahem—cutest and most irresistible puppy dog eyes I have ever seen.

I felt a blush rush to my face, and I cleared my throat. "S-Sure." Stuttering? Way to go, Rogue. Way to keep you cool.

"Yay—Fro always wanted to go to a fair!" Frosch cheered. And I think he noticed the slight pinkness of my face, because when she looked t me, he had smile that I did not like. The same smile Sting made. The _knowing_ smile.

A smile spread on her face and she hugged me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" and held my hand once again and pulled me inside the fair. It had different games, food stands, souvenirs—nothing a town with missing people every day you expect to look like. It was quite strange. When it was around 4 pm, Lucy brought me to a booth where you could win a prize. Something about hitting the target at least once, and you win—quite a silly game, but she seemed to enjoy. Her first hit—miss. Her second—miss. She sighed in frustration and looked at me.

'_Oh, no. Please don't make her ask what I think she'll ask...'_ I prayed. Sadly, no one wanted to listen to a Shadow Dragon Slayers prayers.

"Hey, Rogue." Lucy said, an unrecognizable glint in her eye. "Can you do one shot, please—for me?"

I sighed. 'For me' isn't exactly my favourite phrase right now. Since this was Lucy talking about, I couldn't help but agree—despite the fact that Frosch is here. Well, whatever—it's for Lucy anyway. Did I really just say that? I need mental help... "Fine—but only this once, Lucy."

I hit, and since I had never played a game in my life and usually take all things seriously, and since Lucy was less concentrated than I am, I had a perfect aim.

The lady who manages the store and Lucy gaped at me. "Are you sure you never went to a fair before?" Lucy asked.

I smirked, and thought, _'Nice—I impressed her.'_ "Yes—I'm just better at aiming," and got my prize. It was a giant teddy bear—which by the way, I did not exactly feel to 'like'—and gave tossed it to Lucy, who caught it easily. I gave a smile to her and said, "Keep it. I want you to have it."

She looked at me confusingly. "You don't want it?" and I shook my head. She had a faint blush in her cheeks and gave me a smile which could probably melt my heart. "Thank you, Rogue! You're the best!"

The lady giggled, catching our attention. She winked and said, "You guys are a cute and sweet couple."

Lucy and my eyes widened, and our faces became flushed. Frosch held his laughter, and gave me a smirk. I'm going to get you later, Frosch. "We're not a couple!" we said simultaneously, making us more flustered.

"H-Hey, Rogue. I think we have to go already. Sunset's nearing." She said, and ran, pulling me with her, with Frosch giggling, like the idiot he currently is, behind us.

It turned dark, and everyone was indoors again. Lucy and I dropped by the tallest building, and currently, we didn't see any one move. That is, until, it hit midnight. "Rogue..." Lucy whispered, and pointed at an inn we were staying at. "Someone's getting out of the inn." We watched as the person was walking towards the woods. "Why would he go to the woods, knowing the case that is currently happening? He's either an idiot, or just suicidal..."

"Lucy, I think we better follow him." I said, looking intently at the figure. "I have a feeling he's not himself." Thanks to my dragon senses, I could hear him muttering things like, 'What's happening?' and 'Where are my feet taking me?!' Dragon senses haven't failed me yet!

Lucy and I reached the bottom. She was carried by Frosch, while I just jumped down. Suicidal?—not exactly. When Lucy was getting down, I heard someone say, "Hey, Blondie! So we see each other, yet again!"

I saw her eyes widen, and before I could turn, she screamed, "Ehhhh?!"

**. . .**

**CLIFF HANGER! XD Also, a RoLu moment! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for Frosch not talking that much. :P And I just made Frosch a boy here—hope yah don't mind! The first time I saw him, I thought he **_**was**_** a boy. But I haven't watched the dub yet, so I'm not certain! I have to hear the English voice! :P Anyway, you will never guess who the ones who called for her are~ :D MADE IT VERY HARD! Clue: they aren't blond. HAHA! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gosh, I didn't end up updating for weeks... ._. I bet the suspense was getting to you... Anyway, thanks for all those who reviewed, followed and favoured my story! It's extremely appreciated! ^^By the way, none of you guessed correctly! I told you it was too hard~! No one in the world could guest! And I bet you would be utterly shock. XD Also, sorry not being that enthusiastic in this chapter... I got too caught up watching anime, and trying to update faster, that I practically rushed... -_-" And the fact that I wrote this in different days, makes the flow rougher. Plus, I STINK AT FIGHTING SCENES! DX DX DX :P PEACE! Anyway, I should shut up and you should read. ;)**

**~~~~~ Not Interested ~~~~~**

**Rogue's POV:**

I turned around and saw 3 guys and 1 girl in a black suit. And they were... How should I put this—very strange...? They seemed to be wiggling their—uh—butts together... Is that... Is that normal? I high doubt it... But judging by Lucy's face and reaction... I bet she's seen them before... Geez, what kind of people does Fairy Tail have met?

"T-The Jiggle Butt Gang?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock, and I was confused. Their name was the _Jiggle Butt Gang_? I have never heard of them before, and... Who would name themselves the Jiggle Butt Gang? Ahem—before I get myself distracted, the 'Jiggle Butt Gang' consist of one tall guy with a mustache, a tall guy with a long nose, a—not to be rude, but—fat guy, and a girl who seemed to be younger than us and seemed to hold her hand out in front of her. Then there was the victim, as shaken as ever. "H-How...? Why are you here?!"

"Eh... Fro is confuse... Who's the Jiggle Butt Gang? That's an odd name for a group..." Frosch said, and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's rude. Have more respect to us! We helped your friend, Natsu, you know!" the guy with the mustache—I'm betting that he's the leader, judging by how the others are behind him—said. "If it wasn't for us, he couldn't have escaped the prison, and you couldn't have been saved from the giant floating fish. I think you owe us a thank you." Owe you my ass. I can beat these guys in one blow, and _they'll_ be the ones who'd be pleading for mercy.

Lucy laughed nervously. "I guess so... Thanks guys... And by the way, it's Lucy not Blondie!" she said, the turned to a serious face. "So you guys are the ones who've been kidnapping people here? And you have a new member?"

"Lucy is sort of ignoring me..." Frosch said with a pouting face, as we watch Lucy whose back was on us.

"Yeah!" the guy with the long nose said.

"It was all thanks to Lackey C!" the fat dude said, patting the head of the little girl who smiled.

The guy with the mustache got irritated and commanded, "If I hadn't asked her to! Lackey B," he pointed at the fat dude who was supposed to be Lackey B. "Go do 50 push ups!"

"But, boss—he was just thanking the power of the girl, but all the leadership goes to you!" the guy with the long nose supported Lackey B.

"Grr... Are you calling me stupid, Lackey A?!" 'Boss', as Lackey B called him, asked, furious. "You do 50 push ups, too!"

As the two did push ups, and the Boss commanded them, the girl, Lackey C, stepped towards us. "Eh... Are you going to bring us to jail?" she asked us. She let go of her victim, who scrambled to get back to the inn.

Before either Lucy, Frosch or I could speak up, the Boss interrupted. "The reason for our doing was for..." and it seems they did an awkward position together (if you get what I mean...), and they all said, "Pure Evil!"

Lucy sighed. "What a waste of time..." She said, and Frosch and I nodded in agreement. The Jiggle Butt Gang, was entirely offended.

"What do you mean, 'waste of time'?!" Boss said, beginning to rage. "For your information, Lackey C can use control magic!"

Lucy shrugged, facing her back on them. I wanted to laugh at the scene. "I don't even know why she joined you. You guys are complete and utter idiots. For all I know, you're just trying to drag her down to your level, make yourself superior, and make her do all the work in bringing yourself at the top." I don't think I need to do anything. Lucy seemed to be defeating them with words. Who would have thought?

"Fro thinks Lucy is right!"

Boss growled. "Lackey C—" but Lucy cut him off.

"Open, gate of the bull, Taurus!" she called out, making the same bull she used in the grand magic games, appear. As always, the bull admired her body..

"Moo! Miss Lucy, you have a nice figure as always!" he said, hearts as eyes. Gosh, how much I wanted to punch him in the face...

"Lackey C..." Boss called, and she nodded. She held out her hand, attempting to control Taurus, but for some reason, it wasn't working.

Lucy smirked. "This is why I have an advantage..." and with that, Taurus attacked. Lackey C didn't even have time to concentrate in controlling someone else.

"E-E-Ecstasy!" The Boss stuttered, surprise and, um... I think you already know what happens...

When it cleared, Lucy, Frosch and I were coughing, and Taurus disappeared. "Gosh, I hate it when they do that..." Lucy said, pinching her nose. "It stinks! It'll take days for the stench to get off!" The Jiggle Butt Gang was smiling in victory.

"Roar of the Shadow Dragon!" I screamed, cupping my hands around my mouth, creating a tornado like attack made of shadows, making their way to the Jiggle Butt Gang.

"Lucy Kick!" I heard Lucy screamed, and I moved aside, and found Lucy aiming at me. It seems that Lackey C started controlling her. "Sorry, Rogue!" Lucy apologized. Suddenly, she kicked me, and I stumbled back—so much for a sorry... "Not again!" she whined.

"Eh?! Lucy, why are you attacking Rogue? Fro is confuse!" Fro asked, flying around in panic. "Rogue, who's the enemy?! Fro doesn't know anymore!"

"The Jiggle Butt Gang—or whatever they are!" I answered, dodging the attacks of Lucy.

"With Lackey C in hand, everyone will know we're Pure Evil!" Boss said, and the rest cheered. He faced Lackey C with a questioning look, and asked, "Eh... But why not the dragon slayer?"

"I doubt he would try hitting the girl." Lackey C said with a shrug. "I mean, what kind of boyfriend would do that?" and a blush rushed to mine and Lucy's face, as Frosch was trying to hold his laughter, and corrected her by yelling, "We're not a couple!" Gosh, how many people would think that!? Lackey C shrugged.

Lucy, then, slammed into me, causing us both to slam into a wall. Ouch, that hurts... Before Lucy could do another trick, I grabbed her arms, and tackled her to the ground. "Can you _not_ do that?! It hurts!" Lucy whined.

"Well, s_orry_ for trying to win against an enemy!" I retorted, fighting against her wriggling body. "This is harder than I thought! I group of murderers would have been more pleasant!" I said, hating the idea of someone controlling me. Then I felt a strong kick which made me fall to the ground, and following punches by Lucy—which most I dodged, mind you. I got really annoyed already and became a shadow, and made a quick way to Lackey C. Before she could even react, I attacked. She lacked speed...

**(A/N: I suck at fight scenes, I know, so I AM SO SORRY. I PROMISE I WILL TRY COMPLETING A FIGHTS SCENE NEXT TIME, WHEN I GET BETTER! PLUS, SCHOOL STARTED AND THE STRESS IS GETTING TO ME, OKAY? IF I CANT HAVE O* or O (A+ or A) I WILL BE DOOMED TO TRANSFERRING. (Maybe I could beg... XD) GRADE 7: NOT THAT EASY. -.- Anyway, sorry for the time skip~)**

We finally got to the inn after we handed the Jiggle Butt Gang over to the authorities. They put them in some anti magic cell so they couldn't escape, so I guess everything was good. Tomorrow, we would start the search, because we decided it was pretty late, and we were pretty sleepy, too. Before we got insides our room, Lucy called my attention. "Hey, Rogue..."

Frosch excused himself to go to bed first, since he was too tired already, and I nodded, getting my tatnetion back to Lucy, who continued.

"Since the mission was done early, and it would take only around a week to find the missing people, judging by how many they are and with your extra senses, I was wondering if... We could just, like, train for a while? You know, since I don't exactly want to go to the guild yet..." she said, her eyes practically having a begging look.

I nodded, then smiled at her. "Sure. I don't want to see Sting any sooner anyway." I replied, and she gave a giggled.

She then went close to me and hugged me and whispered, "Thank you so much, Rogue," but I heard her anyway. After that, we said good night and went back to bed.

Yeah, I think I'd like to stay a while... I could spend my day off the guild. But, the reason isn't really about Sting... I just wanted to spend time with her, that's all. Even if I highly doubt I will be able to capture her heart and replace Natsu whom she loved before, at least I get some good memories. Besides, we haven't hanged out much anyway. Yeah, my life isn't as bad as it is.

**. . .**

**Eh... I don't know what the Jiggle Butt Gang call Lucy... :P Sorry... And if they know her name... IT'S BEEN A LONG, LONG TIME, so probably they forgot about her name...? I dunno. It's been long since I watched them, so I forgot some parts! XD All I know is, PURE EVIL! XD And I just researched about their names! (Which was not names at all, but boss, lackey A, and lackey B) :P PEACE FOR ANY MISTAKES! GOMEN NASAI! PS: Lackey C is an OC that I needed, cuz I can't think of a better villain. XD :P Anyway, I was in a rush so, SORR FOR THE SUCKEY CHAPTER! XP I PROMISE A BETTER (maybe!) CHAPTER NEXT TIME, CUZ I AM FREAKING OUT! O.o**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I am kind of late. :P As always, school. Gosh, as much as I like hanging with friends at school, I wish it was summer... -.- And I also got sick. Me and my dad had tonsillitis! XD**

**~~~~~ Not Interested ~~~~~**

**Rogue's POV:**

Forget about everything I said last night. My life: not as good as I thought, either. I ended up trying to find the missing people with Lucy, yes; I get to be with her alone, no. You see, while we followed the scents of the missing people, there was this guy who started talking to her, while I was getting us lunch. There she was, sitting down next to the guy, chatting, laughing, and having an awesome time.

I walked towards them, holding the tray filled with food, standing behind her. Did she notice me? My answer: no. I had to fake-cough or whatever you called it (clear my throat?) to get her attention.

"Oh, hey, Rogue!" Lucy beamed once she turned around. She moved aside and patted the seat beside her, telling me to sit beside her—which I, obviously, did. (What would I do? Stand there all day?!)

"Is he your boyfriend?" the guy asked, narrowing his eyes at me which I returned back. What is wrong with this guy? Gosh, even _I'm_ not that much pridey. (Is that even a word?) And I'm Rogue Cheney, formerly one of _the_ Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, and now a Fairy Tail mage. Heck, he's an average weakling non-mage guy, and I'm a Dragon Slayer!

And he has more confidence in chatting with Lucy Heartfilia, now, the girl of my dreams. Ironic, isn't it?

Lucy blushed (at least, if my eyes aren't playing tricks with me). "No!" she blurted out, her face as crimson as Erza's hair. Now I see it wasn't my imagination. Well, I can just hear her say yes someday... _in my dreams_.

"The name's Rogue, Rogue Cheney." I introduced myself emotionless as usual. He replied with a, "I'm—" but I cut him short, when I turned around, grabbing Lucy's writs, and on the other hand the tray of food. I said, "No time for chit chat. Sorry, but we have a mission to do," and just left the restaurant, leaving him there in shock of my rudeness. I inwardly smirked. I know I shouldn't be rude, but I guess Sting rubbed into me. Now, this is most probably the _only_ thing I like about Sting. I wonder if I should try doing this to Sting...

"Rogue, what the heck?!" Lucy exclaimed, pulling her hand out of my grip. "That was very rude! You cut him off _and_ left him there without a proper good bye! That was very disappointing, Rogue. I thought you were better than Sting!"

I turned around and saw her tapping her foot and her arms crossed in front of her chest. Boy, was she mad. Well, like I care. "I said bye. I said we were going off completing missions and we aren't risking any time chit chatting when we could possibly save tons of lives from starvation and claustrophobia. My point?" I asked, raising a brow at her. Well, not my point, because I'm just a jealous freak.

"Well, that was still rude!" she puffed her cheeks, but then soon gave in with a sigh. "But I guess you're kind of right about that..."

Call me a jealous freak, I'm still a proud. I mean, who could possibly hate me? (Exception of Sting sometimes, and other people I annoy because I feel like it, and they shall not be named...) I'm nice—sometimes; I'm smart, and I'm not bragging here; I'm strong; I'm awesome at keeping a straight face—and don't you deny it, because you know that I know that you know it's true! And last but not the least: I can make girls fall for me. And this one, I am determined to.

**. . .**

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" another one of the parents of the missing children said. This was around the 10th time they thanked us, and it was around 4 in the afternoon (or evening? I'm confused...).

Lucy gave the mother a smile. Gosh, was she beautiful when she does that... It's as if the smile was compared to a goddess, and just see—damn it, I have to stop doing that! It's creepy how I notice small things, as if I'm a love sick puppy! ... Maybe...? Stop it, Rogue!

"Rogue…! Rogue…!" Lucy whispered to me, nudging me in the arm. I snapped back to reality and realized I was starring off into space. Geez, do I always do that?

The mother glanced at me and gave me a look. That annoying look mothers give to children when they know something was up… Explain since when have I become obvious?! For the past few days, it's like everyone is giving me that look! Even an idiot as dumb as Sting! What did Lucy _do_ to me?! Ugh…

Oh well, love isn't something I can handle…

…

The hell did I just say?! I need to go to the mental hospital… And quick… I think I caught a disease, or a brain damage, or I've been infected by someone, or maybe some idiots (possible Stings) blood got to me… Who the hell are my parents, because I need to speak to them about who the hell did I get this personality from?! Or…? Oh, don't tell me Skiadrum had a soft side, and I was—

"Rogue ,stop spacing out!" Lucy hissed at me, when the mother already closed the door. She gave a sigh and looked at me curiously. "Seriously—how many times have you done that? Some things been bugging you and making you so… different these few days. I mean, who could have imagined _the_ Rogue Cheney spacing out on a mission!"

I raised a brow. "I'm famous?"

She face-palmed. "You are _hopeless_, Rogue. You're a bigger idiot than…" She shut herself up, and she didn't need to continue her sentence. We already know who she was going to mention: Natsu. The biggest heartbreak of her, life after her family issues. Anyone else thinks he could be a great punching bag? Because I do. "Let's just… yeah…"

So tra-la-la we go, saving rescuing, et cetera. And me admiring the beauty of—ahem, never mind…

**. . .**

**All you gotta do is shoot me with a gun. CUZ I AM SORRY AND ALL THAT NOT NON SENSE THINGS. Sorry for the late update… :( I hope you enjoyed, though! I am making two stories, and I have HECK a lot of homework! Any one of you know slavery that happens to today? XD**


End file.
